


Выше любой тьмы

by altennie



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien, 人渣反派自救系统 - 墨香铜臭 | The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Gen, Guilt, Transmigration
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altennie/pseuds/altennie
Summary: Шэнь Цинцю, злодей или жертва в книге «Путь гордого бессмертного демона» — не все ли равно. Он винит себя в смерти единственного близкого человека, и умирает с этой виной — в камере, на цепи, из мести лишенный глаза, языка, конечностей, и всего в мире, что ему было дорого. Ничего нельзя поделать. Ничего?Берутиэль, женщина из рода темных нуменорцев, творит опасный ритуал и заплатит жизнью за... за что?
Relationships: Berúthiel/Tarannon Falastur
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Выше любой тьмы

**Author's Note:**

> кроссовер: Дж. Р.Р. Толкин, «Властелин колец» (приложения), цикл или серия «История Средиземья»+Renzha Fanpai Zijiu Xitong/Система "Спаси-себя-сам" для Главного Злодея; присутствуют элементы из Mo Dao Zu Shi/Магистр Дьявольского культа.
> 
> Присутствуют хэдканоны относительно истории королевы Берутиэль; вольное обращение с ритуалом жертвования тела из Mo Dao Zu Shi/Магистр Дьявольского культа — предположим, Берутиэль нашла способ его немного изменить, потому что она понятия не имела, какое имя ей следует назвать.

...Далее следуют четыре «Корабельных короля».  
Тараннон Фаластур 913. Он был первым бездетным королем, и его сменил  
сын его брата Таркириана. Эрнил I....

Джон Рональд Руэл Толкиен. Приложения и комментарии к «Властелину колец»

— Да будет рука моя кистью. Да будет кровь моя тушью. Да будет тело мое даром тому, кто завершит за меня мою клятву, ибо я не в силах ни выполнить ее, ни не выполнить. Дух, лишенный тела, душа, лишенная надежды, приди и освободи меня!

Вокруг пахло кровью — привычный запах. Не так, как было в камере, чище. А боли — совсем немного, это уже непривычно. Он вскинулся резко, пока мог — слишком светло, свет слепил глаза, все вокруг совсем не то и не так, и с ним самим все не то и не так. Нет камеры, нет цепей, нет... Он жмурился, руки скользили по мокрому полу, рукава и подол одежды мешались... Кровь на полу, кровь на руках.

Он вскочил — паника ударила изнутри как молотом, требовала заметаться по комнате — по небольшой, почти пустой комнате с каменными стенами и простой деревянной мебелью. Паника — это гибель.

Кровь на полу.  
Знаки кровью на полу сплетались в широкий круг. Знаков он не знал, но общий рисунок круга был ему понятен. Темный Путь.

Нет.

В закрытую деревянную дверь снаружи уже кто-то стучал — негромко, неуверенно, тревожно, но все более настойчиво.

Он метнулся-таки, схватил кувшин со стола — есть вода, повезло — и вылил все его содержимое на пол, прямо на кровавые письмена, размывая круг. Недостаточно.... Он скинул верхнее платье, почти не запутавшись, бросил на пол, как тряпку — скрыть остатки темного ритуала.

Потом тот, кто стучал в дверь, видимо, уже встревожился достаточно, чтобы налечь плечом на дверь и высадить щеколду.

Что-то еще надо было скрыть, и он сжал правой рукой предплечье левой — там, где на белой ткани нижнего платья уже расплылось пятно крови из глубокого длинного пореза.

Тот, кто выбил щеколду и ворвался в комнату, кинулся прямо к нему — можно было только отшатнуться, отвернуться, окончательно смазать кровавое пятно на полу.

Паника. Страх. Никакого ритуала. Никакого Темного Пути. Что это? Где я? Что здесь? Кто?

Тот, кто ворвался в комнату, что-то говорил, бережно держал его за руку, смотрел с ужасом и состраданием — смотрел такими знакомыми глазами.

Мертвыми

Эти глаза должны быть мертвыми

Потом он осознал, что не понимает ни единого слова.

***

Когда все закончилось — рана на руке перевязана, мокрое от воды и крови платье свернуто в узел, следы на полу окончательно смазаны и затоптаны — он поступил единственным способом, который пришел ему в голову. С мольбой посмотрел тому, другому, в его встревоженное, полное глупой, такой знакомой тревоги лицо, прижал палец к губам. И застыл, пока тот, другой, не придумал себе все объяснения сам и не ушел — нехотя, медленно.

Дверь закрылась.

Щеколду надо будет починить.

Под повязкой на руке саднил порез.

Под платьем саднило все тело.

На несколько секунд он ощутил это тело целиком. Руки и ноги на месте, и на месте оба глаза, рост и вес почти правильные, правильная и длина прямых черных волос. Словно он не умирал недавно в подземелье на цепи, сходя с ума вместе с безумным мстителем, бывшим учеником. Тело было живое, сильное... чужое.

Тело было женское.

Паника накрыла его наконец, он опустился на пол, на колени, обхватил себя руками и замер, желая немедленно схлопнуться в точку, в ничто, оставить это все сейчас же.

Потом он заставил себя дышать — вдох через нос, выдох через рот, в определенном ритме.

Потом острота ощущений отступила.  
Стало легче жить и стало легче дышать.

Это ненадолго. Повязка на руке понемногу снова намокала от крови, и так теперь и будет, пока не выйдет некий неизвестный ему срок. Потом в ране начнется воспаление, вылечить его не удастся, рана будет гнить и приведет к окончательной смерти.

Потому что он здесь не просто так, а с условием. И он понятия не имеет, что это за условие. Вряд ли он сумеет его выполнить. А Темный Путь пощады не знает.

Разбираться, не понимая местной речи, было тяжело. На счастье, женщина, чье тело он занял, не любила разговаривать — и у нее были слуги. Которые знали, что и когда делать. Чем причесывать волосы, какое принести платье. В какую спальню отвести.

Спала она одна.

Слуги ее боялись.

Еще бы. Если они подозревали, что она темная заклинательница...

Он двигался сквозь дни, как в одном из ненастоящих снов, ловушек демона-ученика — еле чувствуя сам себя. После первых ярких ощущений связь с телом... притупилась, перестала быть острой, как боль свежей раны. Стала глухой. Тянущей, как боль старого воспаления, как призрачная боль оторванной конечности.

Он позволял телу делать то, что требовала память тела. Женские нужды, мужские... плоть есть плоть. В некотором роде это даже успокаивало. Ему всегда казалось безопаснее находиться рядом с женщинами. Что же, сейчас он внутри женского тела, есть ли место безопаснее?

Пока проклятие темного ритуала его не догонит.

Мужчина, который ворвался тогда в комнату, думая, что предотвращает самоубийство, — навещал его — ее, по меньшей мере раз в день. Тараннон Повелитель Моря, правитель этой страны варваров. Женщина, прибегнувшая к ритуалу и кровавому кругу, была его женой и его королевой.

Столько-то можно было понять, не зная языка.

Не то чтобы он совсем не понимал местную речь. Слова как будто были все знакомы, но не всегда могли преодолеть прозрачную стену между памятью тела и его разумом. Что же, он любил учиться.

Королева выразила желание — кивком головы, изящным жестом — чтобы служанки читали ей книги вслух. Это помогло — чем больше он слушал, тем легче было выудить нужную добычу, блестящую лунную рыбку — слово, понятие. Слишком медленно, но лучше, чем ничего.

У королевы не было друзей ни среди придворных, ни среди слуг. Повезло, думал он иногда. А потом улавливал шепот и взгляды, полные страха и подозрительности, признаки беды.

Тараннон один смотрел на свою королеву без страха. Вместо страха было в нем что-то, отчего пришелец, тайная замена в чужом теле, не мог выдержать его присутствия долго. Пять фраз. Можно выслушать пять фраз и показать, что пора уходить.

И никогда не приходить в его постель.

И все это не было для Тараннона чем-то новым.

«Может быть, оттого я и здесь. Может быть, кроме меня больше никто не подошел для этого тела, места и времени, не оказался в состоянии ответить на безадресный призыв».

Рана на руке по-прежнему кровоточила, не оставляя ему много времени, чтобы учиться и осознавать себя.

Потом оказалось, что времени у него еще меньше.

Друзей у королевы не было, но одиночкой она не была тоже. Кем были те, кто посетил ее при свете дня, в тенистой беседке, в саду, обнесенном высокой белой стеной? Другие темные заклинатели? Светлокожие, черноволосые и сероглазые, все как ее братья — Тараннону они тоже могли оказаться родней.

«Братья» были почтительны — пока. Недовольны — уже давно, и оттого нетерпеливы. Он не понимал ни слова, обращенного к нему как к «сестре», но чувствовал общий смысл — заговор, смерть, яд, предательство. Потом они посмели приказать поторопиться.

Он прогнал их прочь от себя, изгнал их из сада, как изгонял из бамбуковой рощи испуганных учеников — взглядом, повелительным кивком, еле заметным опасным жестом руки. С веером было бы лучше, но это можно делать и без веера. Пригрозить тем оружием, которое всегда есть у заклинателя, напугать их, дав почуять потоки ци.  
У королевы при жизни не было золотого ядра, она практиковала Темный Путь — но он сам не великий ли горный лорд, единственный, ставший горным лордом до того как сформировал золотое ядро?

«Братья» ушли. Опасность осталась.

Он бродил по саду, страшась идти в дом — во дворец. Страшась встретиться с другими людьми. За стеной шумело нечто, будто дышал огромный зверь — мерно, ровно. За стеной было море.

Если бы не слабая связь с телом, не притупленные ощущения, этот звук свел бы его с ума.

И так есть от чего сойти с ума.

Он бесцельно метался по саду — нужно бы медитировать, восполнить силы, но невозможно было сосредоточиться, страх и тревога заставляли двигаться, бежать. Некуда бежать среди белых стен. Все равно он бежал.

Потом на его пути оказалась бамбуковая роща. Кто знает, откуда в этом саду взялся бамбук, кто посадил его, кто ухаживал. Он упал на колени на тропинке среди бамбуковых стеблей, обхватил себя руками. Нет же, он не плакал, совсем нет.

Там Тараннон нашел свою королеву. У него, должно быть, был дар — чуять, в какой момент ее необходимо найти. Невозможно было сказать ему, что он уже опоздал. Совсем ненамного — зато навсегда. Его королева мертва. Те, кто пожертвовал тело через этот ритуал, исчезают, будто их и не было.

Это ничего. Он сам тоже скоро исчезнет.

Он плакал на плече у Тараннона, и промочил слезами полотняную черную верхнюю одежду с вышитым белым древом. Тараннон ничем не был похож на его брата — ни лицом, ни телом, ни ощущением внутренней силы — только выражением лица. Любовь, которую не выразить. Вина, от которой некому избавить. Глаза, которые говорят больше, чем слова.

Мертвые. Глаза Ци-гэ мертвые, и меч сломан, разбит на осколки.

Он даже попытался что-то объяснить. Ложь, яд, предательство, смерть, Темный путь... Слов не было. Его слова не годились, местные — бились в преграду и не повиновались разуму.

Тараннон утешал свою королеву молча, гладил по длинным, прямым, темным волосам, по спине, по раненой руке, которая никогда не заживет.

Потом он что-то сказал, и из всего сказанного через преграду непонимания прошло всего одно слово:

...Эстель.

Оно не стало понятным. Не стало знакомым. Оно упало куда-то в глубину не разума, но сердца, и вонзилось там, как серебряная игла или луч света, ранило... осталось в глубине.

Потом Тараннон знакомо, почти как Ци-гэ, шевельнул пальцами — счет пять. Королю пора замолчать. Королеве пора уходить.

***

Служанки облачили королеву в праздничные одежды — нижние белые, верхние черные. Расчесали волосы серебряным гребнем. Закрепили на голове покрывало. Принесли украшения. От украшений можно было отказаться, и он отказался. Кроме венца, украшенного изображениями чаек, — от знака власти отказываться нельзя. Как бы мало он ни значил для него.

Королева должна была ненавидеть этот венец. Море и морские птицы равно вызывали у нее ужас.

Все это время он смотрел в никуда, мало замечая действия слуг, пугая их отрешенностью. Ничего не поделаешь — когда смотришь десятью парами глаз вместо одной своей, да еще и глаза эти кошачьи, выглядеть будешь странно. Смотреть глазами кошек было необходимо, потому что на людей он положиться не мог. Девять черных, одна белая — все, кого он смог быстро найти во дворце и приручить посредством духовной силы.

Ему всего-то и надо было знать, кто, где и сколько. Когда он уже знал — сегодня. День Волны.

Ложь, предательство, смерть. Если королева, «сестра» заговорщиков, медлит нанести удар сама — заговор все равно состоится. Удар будет нанесен. Тараннон выглядит вовсе не как Ци-гэ, но похож на него, благородный глупец, так, что может быть, может быть...

Может быть, он умрет сегодня.

Второй раз, из-за тебя

Нет.

_______

Кошки скользят по дворцу, по комнатам, залам и коридорам, смотрят — смотрит и он, и запоминает, у него мало времени. «Братьев» не так много, и все они соберутся в светлом зале с высоким потолком, с белыми колоннами, с черными знаменами. Темному Пути здесь некому противостоять, люди здесь безумно беспечны... В зал придет тьма, потом смерть.

Он спешит по белым каменным полам, сквозь тени и свет, туда, к белым колоннам и черным знаменам — и вихрем проходится по залу, опрокидывает чаши с цветами, раздирает бутоны по лепестку, разбрасывает листья.

Пусть пол будет усыпан листьями, цветами и лепестками, так хочет королева.

Слуги боятся так, как будто пол должен быть усыпан их сердцами.

Наверное, королева и это может приказать?

Ему не нужно знать слова, чтобы понимать, о чем шепчутся слуги.

Ведьма.

«Заклинатель», — хочет возразить он, но понимание приходит, наконец слова прорываются сквозь преграду. В этом языке «заклинатель» не значит ничего хорошего.

Тараннон входит в зал, идет по рассыпанным листьям, по лепесткам цветов, чтобы подняться на возвышение и встать рядом со своей королевой.

Следом придворные, свита. Воины, советники, друзья, братья... «Братья».

Король доходит еще только до середины зала, когда королева поднимает руки в повелительном жесте — и все рассыпанные листья, все брошенные под ноги лепестки срываются в полет. Острые, острые, смертоносные как стрелы, как ядовитые насекомые. Летят, находят цели, рассекают вены и артерии.  
Смерть приходит в светлый зал, смерть и потоки крови. Падают и умирают те «братья», которые приходили торопить «сестру», и те, которые были с ними заодно — насколько можно было понять, следя за ними глазами кошек. «Братья» были и среди гостей, и среди королевской свиты. Ничего. Тот, кто сейчас смотрит глазами королевы, принимает решения вместо нее, предпочитает проделать всю работу быстро, надежно и с запасом. Второй попытки у него не будет.

Зал наполняется криками ужаса, предсмертными хрипами. Король стоит, не в силах отвести взгляд от королевы — на ее руке кровь, рукав промок и густые алые капли падают на пол.

Еще одно. Королева еле заметно шевелит пальцами — с пола поднимается в воздух узкий острый листок, летит прямо в лицо короля. Ближе, ближе... Тараннон стоит, не шевелясь, говорит что-то еле слышно — что-то, предназначенное только его жене. Что это?  
«Как ты можешь?»  
«Будь ты проклята»?

Не пониманием, а чутьем чужак в чужом теле, узнает слова, которые слышал и сам, так часто, в прошлой жизни:

— Прости меня.

Листок-лезвие чиркает короля по шее, течет кровь. Неопасно, но крови будет много. Королева только что пыталась его убить, это должны были видеть все. Она последняя из заговорщиков.

Сейчас люди свиты обретут дар речи, вспомнят, для чего им руки и оружие... и для чего в королевстве есть правосудие.

Так правильно.

Рука болит все сильнее — рана воспалилась. Чтобы она зажила, короля надо было убить.  
Чужак в чужом теле снимает венец, срывает с головы покрывало и принимается перебинтовывать рану.

***

Он восходит по трапу на корабль, на корабле его уже ждут невольные орудия — четвероногие и мохнатые. Кошек немного жаль, но оставлять их тоже опасно — когда его не станет, кто возьмет на себя контроль? Пусть уж и эта нить оборвется вместе с ним.

Тараннон — король — идет рядом, это его право: проводить жену на корабль Суда. Он имеет право проститься.

Его жена, неверная темная заклинательница, мертва уже много дней. Что за клятва гнала ее? Что за рок заставил выбирать — и выбрать исчезновение? Он знает только одно — несчастная не смогла убить предназначенную ей жертву. Предпочла, чтобы это сделал кто-то за нее.

Человек, который когда-то давно не имел имени, только номер (Девятый) — не знает, как объяснить это ее мужу. Не знает, как объяснить, кто он такой и что сделал, и почему.

чтобы не видеть больше мертвые глаза брата во сне, не смотреть, как туча стрел пробивает его тело, не видеть, как тускнеет и ломается его меч

Если все это наяву, ритуал убьет его, мучительно и навсегда. К мукам не привыкать, зато хотя бы к прошлому своему он не вернется.  
Если это сон — что же... он хотя бы сделал что-нибудь. Действовал, а не бежал, не прятался, не умирал от страха.

Хорошо бы уже все кончилось поскорее.

***

«Она любила тебя», — говорит он Тараннону без слов.

«Никто не верил в это, даже она сама, но она любила тебя»

— Мне не дано оправдать тебя или помиловать, — говорит ему Тараннон. На этот раз его слова понятны. Должно быть, у этих варваров есть какая-то своя сила. Древняя, неразличимая, надежная.

— Я не могу оправдать тебя или помиловать. Но я могу дать тебе корабль.

«Она боялась моря».

— За морем есть Силы, которые выше любой тьмы. Я верю...

«Вера» и «Надежда» в их языке одно слово.

Корабль отчаливает. Отдаляется от берега, уходит в страшное море.

Во что бы ни верил король Тараннон, какое отношение это имеет к чужаку в чужом теле?

Но слова отзываются эхом внутри, из глубин сердца всплывает серебряная игла, острый луч, распарывает грудь, дышать становится легко. И заканчивается любой страх.

Человек на корабле Суда — живой он или мертвый? Мужчина он или женщина? Или то и другое разом, или их там двое? Кровь перестает сочиться из пореза, рука перестает болеть. Человек разматывает повязку.

Порез затянулся — чисто, будто его и не было.

Неужто это и есть надежда?

Эстель, отзывается острый луч. Эстель.

Для всех. Для нее. Для тебя.

Выше любой тьмы.


End file.
